Rhea Ripley
| birth_place = Adelaide, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center Sara Amato (WWE PC) | debut = June 29, 2013 | retired = }} Demi Bennett (October 11, 1996) is a female professional wrestler currently signed to American promotion World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on it developmental brand NXT under the ring name. She has worked also for other Australian promotions such as Professional Wrestling Alliance and Riot City Wrestling. Career Australian Promotions (2013-2017) 'Riot City Wrestling' (2013-2017) Bennett made her deubt in June of 2013 in Riot City Wrestling at RCW Mean Street Mayhem 6. The following year on May 10 at RCW City Chicks Unleashed, Bennett won her first championship when defeated Savannah Summers to win the RCW Women's Championship. SHe held the title until November 15 at RCW City Chicks Unleashed 3 where she was defeated by Harley Wonderland in a title match. On December 6 at RCW Battle Ror Supremacy Bennett had a rematch for the title, but did not win the title due to Wonderland being counted out of the ring. Bennett returned the following year in 2015 on October 10 at RCW Key To The City in a Three Way match to determine the Number One Contender for the RCW Women's Championship. She won by defeating Blair Alexis and Harley Wonderland. At the 2015 RCW Powertrip, she faced the RCW Women's Champion Savannah Summers in a title match that ended in No Contest. Bennett returned on January 30, 2016 at RCW Reanimated where she met Savannah Summers in a rematch for the RCW Women's Title, but did not succeed in winning the championship. On October 22 at RCW Key To The City, Bennett met Summers again, at that time in a Three Way match in challenging the defending RCW Women's Champion Quinn Beauregard, resulting in Bennett winning the title and becoming a two-time Women's Champion. On January 28, 2017 at RCW Reanimated, Bennett successfully defended her Women's Championship against Casey Johns. On April 22, Bennett wrestled her last RCW match at RCW Strength where she successfully defended the Women's title against Kellyanne. 'Pro Wrestling Alliance' (2013) Two months later, she debuted in Professional Wrestling Alliance at PWWA Champions United where she teamed with Izzy in defeating Blair Alexis & Savannah Summers in a tag match. 'Newcastle Pro Wrestling' (2014-2015) Bennett made her Newcastle Pro Wrestling debut in 2014, during the July 12 edition of Newy Pro where she teamed with Rachel Rose in defeating Harley Wonderland & Madison Eagles in tag match. 'New Horizon Pro Wrestling' (2014-2015) Bennett's New Horizon Pro Wrestling debut was made on May 24, 2014 at during the opening night of the NHPW Global Conflict where she joined the Global Conflict Tournament. She was eliminated during the first round of the tournament by Mercedes Martinez. She returned for the second night of the NHPW Global Conflict event, competing in a four way mixed tag team match paired with Garry Schmidt. Six months later, Bennett returned and was part of the opening night of the NHPW Final Chapter event, wrestling a Four Way Match against Madison Eagles, Evie and Saraya Knight with the vacant IndyGurlz Australia Championship at stake. However, Bennett did not win the title. 'Melbourne City Wrestling' (2014, 2016) Bennett made her Melbourne City Wrestling debut in on June 14, 2014 at MCW New Horizons where she defended the RCW Women's title in a Three Way match against Savannah Summers and Toni Storm. On August 9 at MCW Clash Of The Titans, Bennett defeated Miami to retain her Women's Championship. Bennett continued her winning streak with a third consecutive victory, defeating Savannah Summers at MCW Fight For A Cause. On April 30, 2016, Bennett returned to MCW at MCW Ballroom Brawl in a match won by Kellyanne. On June 11 at MCW Hostile Takeover, Bennett teamed with Erika Reid to defeat Charli Evans & Shazza McKenzie in a tag match. 'Outback Championship Wrestling' (2015) Bennett debuted on the January 30, 2015 edition of OCW where she defeated Kellyanne in a singles match. On March 20 at OCW Supershow, Bennett lost to Kellyanne in a rematch. On July 25 at OCW Extinction, Bennett lost to Vixsin in a singles match. 'Wrestle Rampage' (2015-2016) On February 7, 2015, Bennett debut at WR Meltdown where defeated Savannah Summers. She returned in 2016 on May 6 at WR Revolution, where she defeated Amity Row. Japanese Tour (2015-2016) 'Pro Wrestling ZERO1' (2015) Bennett debuted on April 18, 2015 at Super Fireworks Pro Wrestling, where she teamed with Sendai Sachiko to defeat DASH Chisako & Meiko Tanaka. 'REINA' (2015) On April 26, 2015, Bennett debuted at REINA Mexico Fiesta where she teamed Meiko Tanaka in a tag match won by Alex Lee & Makoto. On May 5, she returned to REINA during the 2015 REINA Golden Week Wrestling Festival where she wrestled a three way match against Carmen Rose and Alex Lee. During the June 23 edition of REINA, Bennett defeated Konami. 'World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana' (2016) On April 5, 2015 Diana 4th Anniversary Show In Korakuen, Bennett debuted in a match against Kyoko Kimura. During the April 12 edition of Diana, Bennett teamed with Kaoru Ito to defeat Kyoko Inoue & Meiko Tanaka. Bennett teamed with Kaoru Ito again on May 10 in a tag match against Kyoko Inoue & La Comandante. Between singles matches, Bennett teamed with Kaoru Ito to defeat Carmen Rose & Kyoko Inoue. On the June 14 edition of Diana, Bennett teamed with Jaguar Yokota & Kaoru Ito in a tag match won by Kyoko Inoue, La Comandante & Yumiko Hotta. World Wrestling Entertainment 'Mae Young Classic' (2017) Bennett made her debut on July 13 to join the 2017 WWE Mae Young Classic tournament. Under the ring name Rhea Ripley, she eliminated Miranda Salinas in the first round. She advanced to the second rounds of the tournament held on July 14 where she was eliminated by Dakota Kai. 'NXT' (2017-present) Signed to the WWE, Rhea Ripley joined the NXT roster making her debut on August 25, teaming with Ruby Riot & Zeda in a three-on-three tag team match against Mandy Rose, Taynara Conti & Vanessa Borne. Ripley wrestled her first NXT singles match on September 23, where she lost to Bianca Belair. On October 4, Ripley joined a Battle Royal Qualifier match held for the NXT Women's Championship. By the end of the battle royal Nikki Cross emerged the winner. Her second singles match was won by Ruby Riot on October 21. On October 27, Ripley participated in an NXT Halloween Costume Battle Royal won by Shayna Baszler. On November 10, Ripley wrestled her third singles match won by Dakota Kai. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Solefood'' **Full Nelson Slam **Inverted Stomp Facebreaker *'Signature moves' **Missile Dropkick **Bennett Bomb **Big Boot **Hesitation Dropkick **Missile Dropkick *'Entrance Theme' **'"Second & Sebring"' by Of Mice & Men Championships and accomplishments *'Riot City Wrestling' **RCW Women's Championship (2 times) External links and references * Profile * Facebook * Facebook Fan Page * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1996 births Category:2013 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Professional Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Riot City Wrestling current roster Category:Rock And Roll Wrestling alumni Category:Australian Wrestling Allstars alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:REINA alumni Category:Wrestle Rampage alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Newcastle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni